happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Pickels
Mr. Pickles (Also known as Mr. Pickels) is Lammy's best (imaginary) villain friend, he was a pickle and the only non- animal character in the series. Character Bio As seen in his debut episode, A Bit of a Pickle, he is one of the characters, to kill other Happy Tree Friends on purpose (debatable, since he's imaginary). He seems to like tea parties, and was seen having one with Lammy in the begining of A Bit of a Pickle. Mr. Pickles (in Lammy's imagination possibly, as when he is a normal pickle, his outer appearance is like a normal pickle) wears a top hat and he has a moustache, like Mouse Ka-Boom. Many fans believe that Mr. Pickles is the representation of a repressed dark half of Lammy, similar to Flippy's "flipped out" state. Although he is similar to Flippy, the difference is that Mr. Pickels presents a new opportunity for the show to set up unique scenarios, assuming Lammy is a schizophrenic, where one character is blamed for another's actions, leading to some awkward results. Mr. Pickles could also hate other people who are with Lammy, or wanting all of her attention for himself rather than let her have real friends. He would kill someone else, then whenever someone would look he would be a normal pickle, so Lammy would get framed, and no one would want to be around her. He is also an antagonist of the series, who murders people (for example, Petunia). Lumpy thought Lammy murdered Flaky when it was really Mr. Pickels. He is one of the most violent characters in the series (along with Flippy, Tiger General and The Ants). For now, Mr. Pickels is the only non-animal character in the show. It is possible that more of his kind may appear in the future, especially considering Lammy's schizophrenia. Mr. Pickels' Episodes Starring Roles #A Bit of a Pickle #Royal Flush Featuring Roles #TBA Appearance Roles #The Chokes on You #All In Vein #You're Kraken Me Up #All Work and No Play Fates Deaths #All In Vein : His head was bitten off by Lumpy Injuries #N/A Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 0 *'Giggles' - 1 ("Royal Flush" along with Lammy) *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Petunia' - 1 ("A Bit of a Pickle" along with Lammy) *'Handy' - 1 ("A Bit of a Pickle" along with Lammy) *'Nutty' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 2 ("A Bit of a Pickle" along with Lammy, "Royal Flush") *'Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *[[Lammy|'Lammy ']]- 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Others' - 0 Trivia *Mr. Pickels is the first, and so far the only fruit character in the whole series. Although he is often mistook as a vegetable, scientifically, he is considered a fruit. *It can be presumed that Mr. Pickels is just a figment of Lammy's imagination and that Lammy is killing everyone herself. However, if Mr. Pickels isn't a living creature, it is unknown how an "ordinary pickle" can suddenly move to different spots. *In Royal Flush, he has killed Flaky single-handedly by impailing her on a plunger and flushing her corpse down the toilet without the presence of Lammy. This further indicates the possiblility that he is a living creature after all in the series. *He and Lammy are the only main characters who have not appeared in the TV series. *Having a top hat and mustache makes Mr. Pickels have a slight resemblance to Jack the Ripper *Mr. Pickels may be based off Mr. Potatohead. *Mr. Pickels may be a reference to Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo on South Park, also an (ostensibly) imaginary character; his shape is even very similar. He may also be a nod to Mr. Hat, an inanimate puppet who has been seen to be able to move even when not being controlled by Mr. Garrison. *Mr. Pickels is also similar to Kat from Kid vs. Kat since Lammy is always being blamed on what he does, similar to how Coop gets blamed for Kat's crimes. *Mr. Pickels's hat and mustache may be a reference to him being a villain. A handle bar mustache and a hat is what a classic 'dastardley villain' uses. *Lammy is the only female that hasn't been killed by Mr. Pickels for obvious reasons. *So far, Mr. Pickles only commited one murder (which was Flaky) without the help of Lammy. *It is possible that Mr. Pickles kills others because he believes he is being replaced by them. *Lumpy is the first character to kill Mr. Pickles. *Mr Pickles is one of the nine characters to have more kills than deaths. The other eight are Lumpy, Splendid, Flippy, Pop, Nutty, Lammy, Mole and debatably Cro-Marmot. *Mr. Pickels appears inanimate in all his appearance roles. Gallery File:Tea.jpg|Lammy and Mr. Pickles in Their Debut Episode File:Mr._pickles_died.jpg|Mr. Pickles' first death Screen Shot 2012-12-08 at 2.41.17 PM.png|Normal pickle See Also *Lammy *Vote or Die Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Objects Category:Duo Characters Category:Mute Characters Category:Characters who rarely die Category:Invertebrates Category:Antagonists